Boiling Point
by Sympathy Heart
Summary: A 17-year-old mother literally runs into a strikingly handsome and flamboyant guy at the mall, thus starting a relationship that sends them through trying times and emotions as they learn what life really brings. Full of humor and tears throughout.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Boiling Point

"Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for impact," the pilot's voice came over the plane's speaker several seconds after the engine's had failed.

Now, the monster 757 was barreling toward the Pacific Ocean with a cabin full of terrified passengers that were on their way back from Hawaii. At the rate at which they were falling it was almost certain that it would be destroyed upon impact with the water.

"Oh, dear God," A woman closed her eyes tightly and bent her head to pray, _God, watch over my boy and help him make the right choices, _when she looked over at her friend, she saw tears running down her face and knew the end was near.

**Prologue**

The social worker carefully knocked on the front door, hoping someone would answer. Within a minute or so, the wooden door opened and a teenager hesitantly poked his head out, unsure of why the social worker was at his house.

"Are you Naomi Crawlie's son?" the man asked.

The purple male nodded and replied, "Yes… What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I have some upsetting information for you," the man swallowed, "Your mother was killed in the plane crash that happened yesterday."

Complete shock and disbelief ran through the teenager's mind. He was alone. He wasn't ready to be on his own, not after everything he and his mother had been through. At that point, he was aware that the social worker was still talking.

"… but your mother's friend, Reginna, did survive, so maybe you two can help each other recover. I know losing your mother at sixteen must be very difficult. If you need any help or someone to talk to, please call our office and someone will be there for you to talk with."

"Yes, it is difficult, and thank you for your kindness."

**Chapter 1**

Two years later…

The young mother gently kissed her newborn's head before passing him off to his grandmother. Only two weeks after giving birth to the healthy boy, she wanted to get out and enjoy the beautiful day. That and the grandmother wanted to spend some time with him.

"Be careful, Jaycie, but also have fun," Cheer smiled warmly at her daughter, "And don't worry about your precious son."

The pinkish-blonde waved as she walked out the door with her purse and keys in hand, "Bye, Mom!"

The cool autumn breeze ruffled Jaycie's hair as she stepped out of her yellow Camaro in the mall parking lot. It was a relief knowing that she had such loving parents who supported her, even when she made stupid decisions.

_Hmm, I better see if they still have those shirts at Abercrombie so I can get one_, she thought as she made her way down the walkway of the upper floor. She was amazed by how crowded the store was, but she zeroed in on the long-sleeved shirts she was looking for and picked out a purple one for her and a red one for her mother. After paying for her items, she headed out of the store, but wasn't paying attention to where she was going and collided with someone, "Oh, gosh! I am so sorry!"

"No problem, Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The voice caught Jaycie's attention, and she looked up to see a royal purple-colored male with beautiful long hair and green eyes standing right in front of her, watching her curiously. He couldn't have been more than twenty. The way he smiled gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach, "Hi," she was too stunned to say more.

"My apologies, Miss. I didn't introduce myself," he offered his hand to her and smiled when she took it, "I'm Chase Crawlie, and who might you be?"

"Uh, Jaycie Rogers."

"Well, Jaycie… would you like to get something to eat at the food court?"

_Oh, my God. Is he seriously talking to me? He's so fine!_ "Sure. Just let me get my bag that I dropped when I ran into you," Jaycie started to reach for her bag, but he had already picked it up.

"Let me carry that for you, Jaycie."

While they were eating lunch, Chase couldn't help but notice Jaycie's still rounded belly and became curious, but he didn't know how to approach the subject without seeming rude. _Could she…No, there's no way. She's still a teenager, _he thought as he peered closer at her abdomen, "Um, I take it you're one of those girls who loves food?"

Jaycie nodded, but caught him looking at her belly and understood what he was meaning, "Oh, I… Um… just had a baby about two weeks ago. I know it sounds crazy for a seventeen-year-old to have a baby, but I did."

"What's the sex of the baby?"

"The most precious baby boy, ever."

Chase chewed in silence before speaking, "So, how did you wind up having him… I mean, I know how you got pregnant, but what led to that?"

"I was stupid and got drunk at a party. Then this guy I had been talking to that night took advantage of me and we ended up having sex," Jaycie leaned across the table to get closer, "I was so wasted that night. My friend, Kami, had to tell me what happened the next morning after I woke up at her house… And I don't even remember going to her house afterwards!"

"Was your dad pretty mad?"

"Not so much my dad. He actually understood, especially when I told him I was pregnant, but my mom was pissed."

Chase watched her for a minute, carefully thinking through what he was going to say next, "How did you manage going to school? You must have been tormented constantly."

"Actually, I stopped going after everyone found out, and Kami brought my homework to the house for me. She basically did everything for me," she sipped at her drink before continuing, "I still don't know if I'm going back. I mean, I'll show up for graduation in May, but I don't think I can handle everyone torturing me."

"It must be hard being a single mother. Haven't you found any guys to date?"

Jaycie's eyes fell to her lap, "None of them want to be around someone who's had a baby at seventeen. They see me as a slut."

"Well, I don't have a problem with you being a mother. My mom practically raised me by herself after my dad was locked up."

For a long time the two of them sat and talked about each other's lives, but Chase seemed to be hiding something since he kept skirting around the topic of his mother. Even if he was he kept a deep interest in whatever Jaycie was talking about.

"So, what's with the braid in your hair?" Jaycie asked curiously after noticing the tiny braid hanging on the left side of Chase's head.

He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers down the braid, "Uh, I've had it ever since I was a kid. I don't know, I think it's kind of unique, don't you think?"

"Mmm, very…But don't you ever take it out?"

"Maybe once a month I'll redo it when it gets ratty."

"That's really cool. The only other guy I've met with long hair is my sister's husband, Gabriel. He's Irish, and for some reason he loves his hair long," she chuckled to herself and pushed back from the table before grabbing her bag, "I should probably get home to take care of my boy."

Chase quickly got up and followed her out of the food court, "By the way, what is your son's name?"

"Xavier."

"That's very unique. I like it."

Jaycie glanced at the time on her cell phone, and then back up at Chase, "I really should be going, but here's my number," she took his phone and quickly typed her number into his contacts.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to call soon," he said with a wink and smiled. There was something about her that made him want to learn more about her life, especially how she was planning on raising a baby by herself. _She really could use some help with her baby, and I know I'm not the father, but I'd like to get to know her and her family. Besides, two parents are better than one, _Chase watched as Jaycie walked toward the other end of the mall and disappeared outside.

By dinner that night, Jaycie was laying on her stomach, trying to understand the procedure of a root canal out of her dentistry textbook. After reading over the pages several times, she slammed the book shut and stood up.

"This is so ridiculous! I just want to be a hygienist, why do I need to know how to use a Gates-glidden bur?" she looked over at her baby, who was sound asleep. _I really do need someone to help me raise you._

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later, Jaycie was running around town since the weather was beautiful, and this time she had decided to bring her baby with her. While sitting at a table in the town's Starbucks, she watched some of the people chatting with friends and enjoying their coffee. As she watched a group of women by the windows the coffee shop door opened and a familiar figure walked in. He raised his dark sunglasses to the top of his head and proceeded to make his way up to the counter.

"Yes, can I get a Venti caramel and mocha macchiato, please?" After getting his order he started for a table near the window but stopped when he saw Jaycie looking his way.

Jaycie quickly turned her gaze downward and blushed as he made his way over to her. _Crap. He saw me. Just act natural._

"Well, I thought I recognized you, Jaycie," Chase sat down across from her and smiled, "It's a beautiful day, today, and might I say, you're looking beautiful as well."

She finally looked up, trying to hide her red cheeks, "Hi, Chase. How have you been?"

"Great! I was just out enjoying this great weather and decided to pop in here for some coffee. I never expected to find you here."

"Ah, you know… I was just doing the same."

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds until Chase heard a noise coming from under the table, and looked down to find a baby in its carrier, "Oh, are you babysitting your sibling?"

"Um, no," Jaycie carefully removed the baby from the carrier and held it against her, "This is my baby boy."

Immediately, Chase's face lit up, "So, this is Xavier? Wow, he's a cutie. You can tell he looks like you," he watched as the baby looked around until it laid eyes on Chase and smiled, "If you don't mind, may I hold him for a minute?"

"Sure! Besides, he needs to get used to men so he won't end up being a pansy when he gets older," Jaycie carefully passed her son over the table and made sure Chase had a hold of him before letting go.

Xavier looked up at the new person holding him and clung to Chase's shirt, "Wow, I still can't believe you had him, Jaycie. I couldn't even imagine the pain you were in."

"Actually, I passed out shortly after I started pushing and Daddy had to pull him the rest of the way. I don't remember any of it."

Chase stared in disbelief for a moment before he noticed something strange about what she was saying, "Did you have a traumatic experience beforehand that caused you to pass out?"

"I was shot in the stomach when I was leaving a concert. My family rushed me to the hospital, and my dad took over after finding out that the baby was stressed. He didn't even induce me, just told me to start pushing. Thankfully I was already dilated somewhat since I was a few days away from my due date," she smiled at her son clinging onto Chase's fingers, "At least I only had a week left of my pregnancy."

"That is a good thing," Chase admired the baby and couldn't help smiling at him, "Gosh, he's so sweet. I can't wait until I have a family."

Jaycie sighed heavily before speaking, "They're nice to have around, but not until you're ready. I regret ever going to that party. Maybe then people wouldn't hate me or judge me whenever they see my baby."

"Well… I don't hate you, Jaycie," Chase listened intently to everything she was saying and actually felt bad for her, "No one should ever judge you. They don't know the circumstances."

Obviously, he didn't understand her frustration and it was starting to make her all the more frustrated, "Chase, do you realize that most guys ignore me now? I'm facing the possibility of never finding a husband. I'm lucky enough to have Kami stick by me."

The coffee shop started to get crowded, making Jaycie all the more uncomfortable. When she looked toward the door, her heart started to race in fright. Almost immediately she gathered the carrier and the diaper bag before motioning for Chase to get up, "Hurry, I need to get out of here."

Without asking questions, Chase followed her with the baby clinging onto him. Once they were outside he was able to speak, "What's going on?"

"That girl that just walked in is Victoria Mansfield; she hates me and wants to get rid of Xavier… and me. She thinks I make our school have a bad image since I had him."

He couldn't believe someone would act so negatively towards something as common as Jaycie's situation, "That's horrible! People like that need counseling."

"She's one of the reason's I won't go back to school."

"Don't worry, Jaycie. I don't have aproblem with you being a mom. My mom had me when she was young, and we had a very close bond."

For some reason Jaycie felt like she could trust Chase with anything. When she looked back up, she caught a glimpse of his tattoo when he quickly scratched his itch on his stomach. It looked like a yellow rose with some writing beside it, "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"It's a memorial tattoo for my mom. She died in a plane crash on the way back from Hawaii two years ago."

"I'm so sorry. That's got to be tough on you," Jaycie looked around nervously, hoping Victoria hadn't seen her, before turning back to Chase, "I think it might be best if I head home. I just can't take any chances."

"Then, will you at least let me make sure you get home safely?" He bent over and carefully fastened Xavier in the carrier and covered him up with his blanket.

At first Jaycie didn't know how to respond to his generous offer, but she realized that he could protect her, "But how will you get back?"

"Don't worry about that. I've got my ways"

Twenty minutes later, Chase pulled her Camaro into the driveway and turned the engine off. He couldn't believe how beautiful her home was. Before Jaycie could get around to the other side of the car he was already getting the baby out and shutting the door. They walked up to the front porch aand Jaycie pushed open the front door before going in. Chase hesitated, unsure if he should follow her, but Jaycie reappeared and motioned for him to come in.

"Don't be nervous. My parents like meeting people," she said as her father stepped into the room.

"Ah, you must be Chase," Champ took the other male's hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Chase responded.

Not long afterwards, Jaycie took Xavier upstairsto change him, and to let Champ and Chase talk. The purple male sat on the edge of the couch and twirled his long hair nervously, waiting for the questions to fly.

"So, are you in college?" Champ questioned.

"I'm taking some classes."

"What is your major going to be?"

Chase blushed a little in embarrassment, "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I really want to be a gynecologist and obstetrician."

"I don't think that's strange at all," Champ smiled, "because that's what I am," he watched him curiously before asking, "Do you have any intention of dating my daughter?"

The question caught Chase by surprise and he started to get a tinge of pink on his cheeks, "Well, I figured she'd need someone to help her with the baby. I mean, every child should have two parents."

"You're right, they should," he glanced at the top of the stairs before looking back at Chase, "but are you prepared to handle her emotions?"

"Of course," Chase tried to think of every plausible reason why he wouldn't want to be with her, but all he could come up with were the ones telling him why he did want to be with her. A noise caught his attention, and he looked up to see Jaycie coming down the stairs with a large book in her hand.

"I really don't want to read this entire chapter tonight. Radiography is so boring, and I could care less what the machine is made of," she sat down on the floor and opened the book up before motioning for Chase to join her. He greatly accepted her offer and sat down next to her.

"I didn't know dentistry was part of the high school curriculum?" He questioned with a grin.

Jaycie chuckled as she turned another page, "No I'm taking a special class to learn how to be a dental hygienist… And right now it's very frustrating."

"You shouldn't let it be. It's a whole lot better than what my job was."

A few minutes later, Cheer walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, and smiled when she saw Chase; late at night Jaycie would talk to her about him, and wanted desperately for her to meet him. Now that the day had come, Cheer was very happy by what she saw.

"Have you eaten yet, Chase? We'd love to have you join us for dinner."

The offer surprised him, "Oh, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense! I made plenty," she started back for the kitchen, "and besides, I made tiramisu for dessert."

Now, he was starting to change his mind, "You know, maybe I will stay. Thank you so much."

During dinner, the others watched and listened to Chase and everything he had to say. They were surprised to learn that he had worked for Chippendale's for a year before leaving. Even though he had done something like that they still found him very respectable, and wished he would tell them more about his life.

"What about your parents? Do you still live with them?" Cheer questioned as she took another bite.

Chase swallowed hard, thinking about what he'd say, "Actually, I haven't seen my father since I was fourteen when he went to prison for drugs… And my mom died two years ago in a plane crash. So, I'm on my own."

The news shocked them, including Jaycie, even though she had already been told about his mom. How could anyone so young deal with the loss of both parents? He certainly seemed to be doing fine, but surely it was rough on him.

"Dear, how do you cope? Surely you miss them," Cheer was still stunned and felt the need to help him.

"My father not so much; I'd prefer to stay away from him, but it's been tough without my mom. She pretty much raised me by herself. And we had a very strong bond," Chase set his fork down and took a drink from his glass, "Losing her nearly killed me. I didn't know what to do, and my friends didn't know how to help me. The only person who really knew what I was going through was my mom's best friend, Reginna. She was the only survivor of that plane crash"

After dinner, Jaycie had gone up to her room to change into her nightgown while her parents talked with Chase; they seemed very interested in him.

"Well, I should probably call someone to come pick me up. I forgot that my car is still in town," he looked towards the front door, but Cheer was quick to step in.

"Now, don't be ridiculous. It's late, and we have plenty of room for you, here."

"That's very kind, but-."

"You're staying."

Before he knew it, Cheer was leading him upstairs and down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms. He was amazed by how big it was even though it was used when others were staying over. It reminded him of a five-star hotel.

"Will this suit you, or would you prefer a bigger room down the other hall?" She asked as he looked about.

Chase stared at her as if she were nuts, "You have one bigger than this? This one here is huge!

"We have a big family," Cheer explained, "So I take it you'll stay in this one?"

"Oh, yes. This one is fine."


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour or so after he had grown accustomed to the room, Chase found himself gazing out of the window at the bright moon casting its glow over the mountains. This was a perfect time for him to do some thinking, that is, until the door slowly opened and Jaycie appeared.

"Sorry about all of this. Mom thinks that ever person who stays here should be treated like royalty," she walked over beside him and stared out across the peaks in the distance, "It looks like we might get some storms tonight. I see thunderclouds heading this way."

"Ah, storms don't bother me. In fact, they help me sleep," Chase said with a smile.

Silence filled the room for several minutes, making it seem awkward. JAycie didn't know what to say next for fear she would embarrass him, but she couldn't help herself, "Um, I heard you and Daddy talking earlier… about dating me. Is that true? Do you really want to?"

Chase didn't know how to respond to her question. At first he seemed shocked and a little embarrassed, "Well… um… I just thought it would be better for Xavier's sake if two of us were raising him, but I completely understand if you think I'm overstepping my bounds."

"No not at all. Actually, I've been thinking about how great it would be for the both of us… and I need someone by my side after everything that's happened."

"I understand and want to help you. After hearing everything you've told me, I couldn't help but feel a need to be by you¸" he hesitantly reached for her hand and smiled when he caught sight of her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "Wow, I never realized how much you remind me of my mother. Your smile is just like hers."

Jaycie couldn't help but giggle at his compliment; he was always making her feel special even when she didn't think she was¸ "But I don't understand why you'd want to be with me when there's so many other girls out there who don't have children."

A smirk crossed his face as he thought about what he would say next, "I don't want a girl… I'm looking for a woman, like you," he gently lifted her chin up so that she was looking in his eyes, "and you having a son doesn't make me see you any differently. I love children."

Heat was starting to burn Jaycie's cheeks as her heart beat faster; he was so close to her that she could almost hear his own heartbeat. All she wanted him to do was take that one step that would bring them together, _Please, kiss me...No, take me. You're the man I want to spend my life with. _Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard her father walking down the hall to his room and knew it would be very awkward if he or Cheer happened to walk in and see them so close together¸"Um, Chase… there's something I want to ask you, but I'm going to wait until after my parents are asleep."

"That will be fine, because I wanted to ask you something, as well."

"Okay, so I'll be back in here later," she said as she made her way to the door.

"I'll be awake!"

Long after her parents were in bed- around two in the morning- Jaycie silently tiptoed to the spare bedroom and found Chase leaning back against a mountain of pillows on the bed, his eyes closed. He never even heard her enter the room.

"I thought you said you'd be awake?" She questioned before sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I am," Chase's eyes flickered open, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

Without showing her embarrassment, she quickly changed the subject, "You know what's funny? I've never been kissed by a man before."

Chase was a little shocked by her remark, "Surely you were the night you got pregnant."

"I was drunk, remember? I didn't know what was happening."

"Oh," he thought about her and then about his past, "Well, when I worked at Chippendale's I had plenty of practice; some of it I didn't even enjoy. I'm going to let you know right now that I'm not a virgin."

"That doesn't matter to me. I'm definitely not one, "Jaycie sighed and carefully ran her fingers over his tattoo, thinking about his mother and what she looked like, "I just want someone to love me the way I am, baby included."

"They do."

She looked up at his form in the dark, trying to see his face, "Chase, what are you talking about? Everyone at my school hates me."

"I'm meaning here… in this room… right now."

"Chase…"

"Yes, I love you, Jaycie. Everything about you," he leaned over her and gazed down at her surprised face, "And you have the sweetest baby I've ever seen."

Jaycie's heart was racing as she tried to process everything he had said, "You seriously love me? For real?"

"For real… And I still can't believe you've never been kissed by a man… or properly, for that matter."

"There's a proper way to kiss someone?" She asked curiously.

The room was quiet for some time while they continued to study each other, wondering what was going through the other's mind. Even though it was dark, Chase could swear he saw Jaycie blushing, making him smile. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to hold her in his arms and protect her.

"Tell me something," he asked, "How did Gabriel and your sister end up together?"

"Gabriel was getting ready to get on his plane to go home to Texas when he realized that Kate meant more to him. So, he dropped his bag on the jet bridge and sped back here to tell her that he couldn't leave her."

"That's true love right there," Chase saw her glance down at her abdomen, and he gently laid his hand on it, "You deserve to carry someone's baby who wants to care for you."

"I'm not ready for another, Chase," Jaycie replied.

"I'm not meaning now," he leaned closer to her and tenderly pressed his lips to her jaw, feeling her breathing quicken. Her skin was soft against his lips as they moved down her throat and back up to her cheek, _Mmm, she's so beautiful and delicate. I wonder just how soft her lips really are?_ Chase carefully moved so that she was right below him, her eyes glittering, "Let me show you how a man is supposed to kiss a woman."

Jaycie quivered with excitement and nervousness as she watched Chase hesitate only momentarily before he leaned down, again and brushed his lips against hers, then covered her mouth with his. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, feeling her gasp for breath. It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her while concentrating on her breathing.

"Mmm. Oh, Chase this is so great. Please don't stop," Jaycie managed to suck in a lungful of air before he gently bit her throat, careful not to leave any marks. She couldn't believe how great the feeling of being kissed was, "Oh please… Come inside me."

After sucking on her lip once more, Chase pulled back and pressed his fingertip to her lips, his eyes watching her closely, "Not yet. I don't think you're quite ready."

"Are you serious?" She was almost insulted, "I just had a baby, and you think I'm not ready?"

A smirk shown on his face, "Exactly. I'm giving you time to heal from the birth before we do _that_."

"So, you really want to after I've fully recovered?"

"Sure. I'm curious as to how much you can handle."

Jaycie knew what she wanted, but for now she'd have to settle for this, not that it wasn't enjoyable. His lips were like silk against hers; so soft and smooth. For awhile she didn't want him to move, and her prayers were answered when he pressed his body against hers to aid in his kisses. She could feel every muscle in his arms, and noticed for the first time the perfectly sculpted torso, ornamented by the rose tattoo and his nipple piercings, _Wow, that's a shocker. Even still he's a complete beast_, As soon as he shifted his weight, she felt a part of him she was hoping she would, _Oh, yes! He's got a big one. That'll make things even more fun_.

"Mmm, I love kissing you, Jaycie," Chase replied before going back to what he was doing, "Your lips are perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want to take this further? Another part of your body thinks we should," she said with a sexy smile.

Realizing what she was meaning, Chase blushed a little, "Um… Right. As of right now it's my own mind that has control over my actions, not my junk's. Plus, I'd rather we wait until your parents weren't so nearby."

"Oh. Good point," Jaycie tried to think of ways around his whole plan, "But what if it, you know, accidentally slipped out? Would you be so quick to hide it even if we weren't going to do anything?"

"You've got a twisted mind… I like it," he purred as he slid his fingertips over the skin below her collarbone.

"Do you wanna see how twisted it can get?" She eyed the obvious bulge in his pants. Brining her eyes back up to his face, she pressed her body to his after he'd rose up to his knees. Jaycie leaned close to his ear and whispered, 'Come on. I know you want to. It's very obvious," her hand slowly found its way down to the place between his legs, and squeezed gently.

Chase's breathing caught and he moaned in pleasure, as that feeling was so good, "Jaycie…"

"Shh. Make it easier on yourself and help me out, here," Jaycie moved down his body until she was where she needed to be, and unzipped his jeans before pulling them and his briefs off. Her whole body quivered with excitement when she saw his long, hard member exposed before her. She started to blush a little, praying he wouldn't see her cheeks and think she was just another immature girl.

"You okay? I haven't heard you say anything in the last ten seconds," Chase snapped his fingers to get her attention, "Are you able to speak?"

"Damn! You're huge! You'll turn me into a shish kabob,"

"A sexy shish kabob," A concerned expression crossed his face, "I don't know if we should be doing this so soon after meeting."

"It'll be fine, Chase. Everything will work out in the end. Now…" she trailed off as she carefully took his erection between her fingertips and slid her lips over the tip, waiting to hear his reaction.

"Ohhh, you are so naughty. Mmm¸ that feels so good."

Jaycie took more of his length in her mouth, gently sucking as she continued to move along his erection. _Oh, this is so awesome. Dang, he's huge! Mmm, his junk is so yummy._ She went back to licking the tip, and for the first time, noticed his piercing, "You have a Prince Albert? That had to hurt."

"It hurt like hell. More than my nipple piercings," Even though he was enjoying everything Jaycie was doing, he still felt a little uncomfortable, "Jaycie, we really should stop before this goes any further."

"You know, I could tempt you with my girls and my kisses."

He sighed and tried to hide his smile, "The things you think of… Why are you so eager for me to have sex with you?"

"I just want to have the knowing that you want me and won't leave. I need that confirmation."

After hearing her words, he decided on what he was going to say, "Jaycie, you don't need to have sex to make sure I won't leave you, because I'm not going anywhere. When I said I loved you, I meant it."

"I guess I'm so used to everyone hating me ever since I got pregnant. I never realized that maybe someone I didn't even know would want me."

"Come here," Once she was close, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I do want you. More than anything… and I want to have several babies with you," he tenderly kissed her lips again while down below he gently pressed the tip of his erection to her opening before slowly pushing it the rest of the way in. e heard JAycie inhale deeplyHe heard Jaycie inhale deeply as he began to thrust ever so lightly until he was sure she was comfortable. It was a tight fit, but he didn't care; all he wanted was every bit of her¸"Oh my God, I love you so much, Jaycie… I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Oh, no. This feels so good," she moaned as he drove himself more deeply into her as he kissed her neck before moving his lips down to her full breasts. Her head was racing with thoughts, most of them about the two of them and what the future would hold, "Chase, I wish I would have met you sooner. You're everything I've ever wanted in a man, and I'd love to have your children… but… would you do one thing for me?"

Chase looked up from her breasts, his eyes full of admiration for her, "Anything, baby."

"Will you be my son's daddy?"

"Of course. He needs one."

Jaycie tenderly kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

Chase held himself in her as intense pleasure coursed throughout his body as their lovemaking came to an end. Jaycie lay wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his broad chest. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat after their long night of pleasure, but they didn't care so long as they were together. Not long afterwards, they were sound asleep under the covers while outside the rain began to fall and the thunder rumbled.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rain still fell outside by the time Champ was up and getting the coffee made. For once, he had a day where he didn't have to be at work, so he planned on spending time with his daughter, provided that he could get her away from Chase. A noise behind him caught his attention, and he turned around to find Cheer standing in front of the kitchen window.

"Good morning, honey," he sweetly kissed her before going over to the table to read the paper.

"Good morning to you too," Cheer poured herself a cup of coffee and continued, "Have you seen Jaycie? She's not in her room."

He looked up," She's not? Well, I don't think I heard her leave."

"Neither did I."

After finishing a page of the newspaper, Champ headed upstairs, passing his twin daughters, Chloe and Cleo, as he made his way down the hall. When he got to Jaycie's room he just looked in and saw that she wasn't in her bed. _Hmm, maybe Chase has seen her._ Once he arrived at the spare bedroom, he quietly opened the door in case Chase was still asleep. His eyes widened in surprise when he found Chase sound asleep with Jaycie right beside him, wrapped in his arms, _Oh, I'd better not tell Cheer about this. She'll have a cow, _Champ left the upstairs, not wanting to disturb the two of them, and went back to the kitchen.

"Did you find her?" Cheer questioned.

"Uh… yeah. She was in the bathroom."

Back in the spare bedroom, Chase woke up and found Jaycie sprawled across his abdomen with her head resting on his broad chest. She looked so peaceful that he didn't dare move her, but he really had to get up and use the bathroom. _She looks like she's sleeping so well. I don't want to wake her. _It wasn't long before he decided to shimmy his way out from under her. Once he was free, he started for the bathroom, but the sound of Xavier fussing in Jaycie's room caught his attention.

He baby was kicking his blanket off and was red in the face from his crying. At first, Chase didn't know what he should do until he realized that the baby was probably hungry.

"Hang on, Xavier. I'll get you your breakfast," Chase said as he gently picked up the newborn and held him in his arms. Without wanting to wake Jaycie, he carried the baby downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Jaycie's parents sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Chase," Champ greeted warmly, "I see Jaycie made you get up and feed the baby."

"Actually, I was already up when I heard him crying. Not to mention, Jaycie's still sound asleep from what I saw when I went in to get him," Chase tried to hide the lie as best he could, "Um…. Does he already have a bottle made?"

"They're in the fridge. Just heat one for thirty seconds and it should satisfy him."

Chase held the baby in his left arm while he shook the bottle after taking it out of the microwave. After checking the temperature, he pushed the nipple into Xavier's mouth and smiled when he started suckling, "I still don't know how you've raised all of your kids. That had to be a challenge."

"Not really," Cheer commented, "The challenge came when the twins were born. Let me tell ya… double trouble."

"Aren't they identical?"

"Yes, and even I still get those two mixed up sometimes," Champ replied with a laugh.

While Chase sat at the table feeding the baby, Jaycie stumbled in, her hair a mess. She made her way over to the table and plopped down beside Chase and yawned.

"Good morning, Jaycie. I hope you slept well," he threw a wink her direction and went back to feeding her son.

She nodded while loading up her plate with breakfast," Very well. I don't think I've gotten that much sleep since Xavier was born. What about you?"

"I was out of it. Did it start hailing last night?"

Champ gave him a surprised look, "You seriously didn't hear all of the noise it made?! The babies wouldn't stop crying for the longest time."

"Didn't even hear them."

"Wow, wish I was like you," he got up and headed for the door after grabbing his jacket. "Well, I'd better go let the horses out before they kick down their stall doors."

As the afternoon approached, Chase and Jaycie walked around in the forest to the side of the ranch, hoping to see some wildlife along the way. Sounds of a deer grazing nearby caught their attention as they walked along the stone path to a familiar ridge. When they arrived, Jaycie sat on a large rock in the center of the clearing and motioned for Chase to join her.

"This place is very special to some of the women in our family," she replied with a sigh."

"Why do you say that?"

"Gabriel asked Kate to marry him here. This is, also, where he found her when he came back," Jaycie looked down at the grass blowing in the wind, thinking about her future, "After seeing how happy my sister was when she married him made me want the same thing: a wonderful husband with children running around the house. I guess I never realized that I'd get one of those so soon… before I had a chance to live."

Chase watched her intently, thinking about everything she had said before lifting her chin up so that she met his gaze, "But you still have so much of your life to live, you just have a small addition to it. I said I'd help you, and I meant it. There's nothing holding me back," he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I don't understand why you'd want to stay and help. It would just be a burden."

"No, it wouldn't. I see it as an adventure… one that smells like baby powder and poo."

Both of them giggled before getting up and walking down another path deeper into the forest. Chase snuck his hand into hers and squeezed it, feeling her return the gesture. They strolled along the path until they spotted a doe and fawn grazing in the tall grass.

"Look at that, Jaycie. That reminds me of you and how you'll be with the baby. I can tell you're going to be a great mom," Chase leaned over and gently kissed her lips, savoring how soft they were. After pulling away, Jaycie pulled his head back to hers.

"Don't ever leave me, Chase. I need someone to love me forever and ever until it's my time to go," she ran her fingers through his long locks, praying for an answer she wanted to hear."

"Jaycie… I don't know if I can give you all of the care you need. I've got so much going on with my life that I'm afraid I'll neglect you and the baby."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and didn't want to¸"Chase, I trust that you won't. You cared enough not to see me the way others do. You're different."

Everything she was saying made Chase think about his past, and how close he had come to taking his own life in the fire. It made him realize that he might not be right for her after all, "You have to understand something, Jaycie. Ever since my mom died I haven't been the same. I almost killed myself by setting the house on fire. Reginna had pulled up and called the fire department as soon as she saw the smoke," he sat down on the soft grass and brought his knees up to his chest, "An ambulance took me to the hospital for a collapsed from all of the smoke, and I had some minor burns. At the time, I wished I would have died, but I'm thankful that Reginna cared enough to keep me alive."

"Chase… I don't care what you did in your past. All I want is you for who you are now."

"I'm sorry, Jaycie. I don't think I can."

She stared at him in disbelief¸ unable to sit, "But you just told me that you'd be there for us. Am I too much of a burden?"

"No, that's not it at all. I do love you, and that's why I think it would be best if you stayed away from me. At least until I can sort things out."

"Please… don't leave me. I have nothing left. I'll do anything for you, just don't go."

"I truly wish I could do that, but I'm doing this for your own good."

"Don't you want to marry me, Chase?"

"You know I do, but we both know it's not that simple. You're still seventeen and it would be difficult."

"Daddy would allow it. He likes you."

Chase sighed heavily, "I know he does, but I'm trying to do what's best for you." Maybe later on we can date, but I don't think right now is a good time."

"Please don't do the same thing Gabriel did. I know you're not like that. Stay with me. I'll do anything for you. Please."

He laid a hand on her cheek after standing back up and gazed into her eyes, "What's going to happen if you end up pregnant, again? You're father will kill me."

"No he won't. He knows that you'll be there for the baby just like you were for Xavier, "Jaycie laid her hand over his, hoping he'd understand how much she wanted to be with him, "I want to marry you some day. To grow old with you," tears began to roll down her cheeks after realizing that she might lose the man who seemed like he truly cared for her and her baby, "Chase, I don't care what has happened that you might think would harm me. I can tell that you don't want to leave me. I'm all you have left besides Reginna. Don't go."

He had to run through all of his options before deciding what he would do, "Alright, I'll stay with you… but, you must promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"We won't have sex again until after we're married," he laid his hand on her shoulder, "and I don't know when that will be. I would like to know you more before we do decide to get married."

Jaycie couldn't help but smile, knowing that he wouldn't leave her, "now you must promise _me_ one thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"We'll wait to marry until after I turn seventeen. That way we won't have to get my parent's consent, even though I know they would let us."

"When do you turn eighteen, Jaycie?"

"A bird chirped in a nearby tree, catching their attention as they began walking down the path, again. Chase laced his fingers with hers and smiled, "Well, I'll make sure the weather's cold before I ask your hand. I'll be sure you're shaking in your boots with the cold."

"There better be snow on the ground or I will not accept," she started laughing, causing him to join her.

"It's a deal, Jaycie. Now all I have to do is get your parent's permission and hope they say yes."

"Oh, they will. I know they will."

Long after the sun had disappeared behind the mountain peaks, Jaycie was busy in the house organizing her room to help suit Chase's tastes, but he sat in her large beanbag chair, scrutinizing her work. He carefully observed her as she placed a music themed picture on the wall beside the window. She made sure it was perfectly straight before turning around to face him.

"What do you think?"

"How'd you know I like music?" Chase couldn't help but grin.

"I saw a picture of your guitar on your phone. White… I like it. And your tattoo's design on it makes it all the more special," she hugged him tightly, "It's so great that you want to remember your mother."

He smiled at the thought of the woman he'd loved his entire life, "She's the one who got me started writing and playing music. It was something we both enjoyed very much; although, I haven't played a lot in the past few years."

"Why?"

"I tried to kill myself, remember?"

"Oh," Jaycie folded a fleece blanket and laid it over the footboard of her bed, "Who's your favorite band?"

"Bon Jovi… Only because they have a song that basically sums up my past relationship."

"And that one would be?"

He smirked dangerously, "Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name," the familiar song sounded perfect in his baritone voice, "I played my part and you played your game. "You give love a bad name."

"Wow," Jaycie was stunned by his singing, "Would that be about your most recent ex?"

"Yes, she screwed me over for some nerd."

"Wow, that's embarrassing."

"Tell me about it."

As soon as Jaycie finished pulling the shades shut, the two of them headed downstairs to find her parents sitting on the couch discussing something from Champ's work. At first it sounded interesting, but then it turned disgusting.

"Daddy. Do you mind?" Jaycie leaned over her father's shoulder and grinned.

"Oops."

Chase walked around and sat down in the rocking chair by the window, laughing silently to himself about what he had just heard. At that point he realized what he was getting himself into. _I can tell school's going to be fun. Maybe Champ will let me intern when it comes time for that, _"Hey, Champ… would you consider taking an intern in a few weeks? It's part of my requirements."

"Sure. Although, you might find some of the things I show you a little shocking."

"I can handle it," he leaned over and picked up Xavier, who was laying on the floor, "Besides, I love learning about anything that concerns babies."

"I think you'll make a great gynecologist."


End file.
